Por siempre
by Nathari Ishida
Summary: ¿Me esperaras?/ El verano traerá algunos viejos recuerdos y noticias que harán que Sakuno reflexione sobre sus sentimientos y sobre las decisiones que tomara.


Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Prince of Tennis esta centrada en Sakuno luego de algunos años. Espero que les guste

La negrilla sera para cambio de escenario y el cursiva para flash back

* * *

**Por Siempre**

**El** verano de ese año era increíblemente caliente. La humedad se había aumentado tanto que en el momento que la gente salía a la calle sentían la necesidad de tomar un baño. La playa estaba abarrotada de gente buscando divertirse entre la arena, el mar y el sol. Sakuno parqueo su bicicleta en la entrada de una pequeña casa blanca alejada del ruido de la gente. Bajo la canasta del mercado y camino hacia la cocina. Dejo las bolsas sobre el meson y sirvió un poco de agua.

¡Sakuno! – La aludida se giro y sonrío al escuchar la voz de su abuela

Si Abuela

Tienes una llamada de Tomoka – Sakuno tomo el teléfono de la cocina

¡Eres una ingrata! – El grito de su amiga la aturdio un poco haciendo que alejara el auricular

Lo siento, el viaje también fue una sorpresa para mi -

Esta bien, te perdono – susurro con voz rencorosa – Pero prométeme que saldras a alguna de esas viejas en la playa y conoceras a algun chido¿Si? – Suplico – sabes que ese es mi suenio un romance en el verano no lo dejes ir

Sakuno se mantuvo en silencio dejando a Tomoka parlotear. Sakuno se giro y la escucho con tranquilidad sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Todo estaba bien.

- ¡Sakuno ! – La castaña corrió detrás de ella - ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

Observando por la ventana del salón, Sakuno se quedo divagando sin prestar atención a los quejidos de su amiga

No te preocupes Tomo-chan, estoy bien – Escucho un suspiro de su amiga al otro lado de la línea que indicaba que se habia rendido

No lo hagas por mi Sakuno, hazlo por ti. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tu estas desperdiciando tu juventud ¡Por Dios Sakuno solo tienes 19 años y no has tenido tu primer novio! – Susurro aterrada

Ya te dije que no te preocupes, estoy bien – sonó alentadora. Se despidió de Tomoka no sin dejar de prometerle que le llevaría muchas fotos de chicos jugando voleibol y algún recuerdo.

Sus padres habían decidido darle una sorpresa a su hija al rentar una casa frente la playa para pasar el verano juntos. Su abuela había decido unirse alegando que necesitaba unas vacaciones de ser entrenadora deportiva. Desde su grado Sakuno ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su abuela, estando en la universidad las visitas se habían disminuido además de que su abuela había decidido extender los entrenamientos en la escuela para fortalecer las habilidades de sus estudiantes.

Sakuno ¿podrias traerme una limonada? – La voz de su abuela la saco de su ensimismamiento mientras le contestaba animadamente. Luego de un rato se reunio con Sumire en la entraa de la casa. La encontro sentada en un mecedor. Le extenedio el vaso y se sento junto a ella

¿Cómo te ha ido, querida? – pregunto con su usual sonrisa

He estado muy bien – contesto devolviendole el gesto – Es un poco mas duro que la preparatoria pero lo llevo con calma

-¿Seguiste practicando tenis?

Sakuno asintió levemente con una sonrisa tímida

Que bien – Sumire observo el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su nieta y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida - ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? – Sakuno abrió sus ojos como platos y su mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso – Escuche de los miembros de Seigaku que lo habían visto en al televisión, al parecer le va muy bien –

Sakuno asintió apenada. Ella también lo había visto. Se veía mas grande, mas fuerte. Mucho mas confiado.

Creo que tomare un siesta – Sumire le entrego el vaso y se dirigió hacia una hamaca – Debería dar una vuelta, escuche que hay una feria en el pueblo.

Sakuno se sintió aliviada de que la charla terminara y decidió tomar la palabra de su abuela

- Que descanses, si encuentro algo interesante no dudare en traértelo

**La** feria estaba atiborrada. Luego de comprar una Ponta en una tienda, pudo ver autos llegando de todas partes y adolescentes corriendo de un lado para otro.

Había un montón de gente y caminara por donde caminara se encontraba tropezándose con alguien. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de ser aplastada por los cuerpo sudorosos de la gente.

Decidió ir a caminar por la playa y evitar el puerto. Se quito sus zapatos y camino entre la arena. No tardo en encontrarse a un montón de gente jugando todo tipo de deportes, se sentó debajo de una palma a observar hasta un grupo de muchacho con tablas de surf llamo su atención.

Se levanto y camino al lado de la orilla y observo como manejaba las olas de forma fácil y rápida. Sintió el deseo de poder lograr aquellos movimientos que parecían concederles libertad.

¡Cuidado! – Escucho un grito que la coloco en alerta pero cuando se giro una pelota la golpeo haciendo que derramara su gaseosa en su camisa - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el muchacho que había lanzado la bola – Sintió la bebida humedecer su camisa y la multitud riéndose. Genial

Estoy bien – Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada

¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar mientras la hacia girarse para observarla - ¿Sakuno? – La castaña lo miro extrañó ¿por qué ese sujeto sabia su nombre? - ¡Soy yo! ¡Momoshiro!

Momo-sempai…

Eres un torpe – Kaido lo regaño mirándolo con desaprobación

¿Qué dijiste serpiente? – pregunto altanero listo para iniciar otra batalla

Oigan por favor ¡No inicien una pelea en la playa! – Fuji intento calmar la situación – además debemos ayudar a la señorita

Es verdad, lo siento mucho Sakuno te comprare otra camisa – Hablo Momoshiro con arrepentimiento

¿!Sakuno!? – preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono todos al ver a la nieta de su entrenadora tan cambiada

P-por favor no me miren asi que me están avergonzando – hablo en voz baja intentando ocultar su sonrojo

**Sakuno** salio del baño con una camisa limpia

Lo siento mucho, no soy muy bueno jugando voleibol – se disculpo de nuevo

No hace falta que te vuelvas a disculpar, fue un accidente además me compraste una camisa nueva, no hay problema

Eres un torpe – instigo Kaido de neuvo sacandole una mala mirada al susodicho

Me sorprendí mucho al verte estas muy cambiada – hablo Oishi de froam respetuosa

¡has crecido mucho! – Eiji la elogio con su sonrisa entusiasta

Y estas muy bonita – halagó el pelinegro haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara - ¿Estas aquí con tus amigos? ¿Con tu novio? – pregunto pícaro haciéndola sonrojar aun mas

- N-no –contesto apenada- en realidad mis papas decidieron que hiciéramos este viaje, también vino mi abuela

¿Eh? – Momoshiro sonó emocionado -¿Crees que le moleste que vallamos a saludarla? ¡Hace mucho no la veo!

Claro que no le molestara sempai, se pondrá muy feliz de verte

¡Que bien! Esta decidido ¡Iremos a visitarla esta noche! – El entusiasmos de Eiji hizo reír al grupo con jubilo.

Sakuno sonrío complacida, Sabia que su abuela se alegraría de ver a sus viejos alumnos. Les entrego la dirección de la casa y se despidió. La ultima vez que había visto al equipo fue antes de su grado de secundaria.

No pudo evitarque sus pensamiento fueran arrastrados hacia alguien mas. Le parecía una eternidad desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. Luego de que se fuera a Estados Unidos tuvo breves lapsos de tiempo en que lo pudo saludar; después de que salio del campo de la u17; visitas ocasionales a Japón cuando su familia decidía pasar algún tiempo y este aprovecha para reunirse con el equipo de Seigaku. Pero desde que se convirtió en un profesional, 3 años atrás solo había tenido la oportunidad de enviarlo correos o de verlo en la televisión.

Volvió a la realidad y se encontró vagando en la playa con un espectacular atardecer a su lado. A veces quisiera poder evitar sentirse así. La inminente necesidad verlo. Se recrimino por estar pensando así. Era alguien fuerte y si alguna vez volvía a estar a su lado debía de demostrar que ya no era una niña.

**¿Encontraste** algo interesante en la feria?

A decir verdad si - Sakuno sonrío y abrió la puerta de par en par – Te traje una sorpresa – Su abuela miro con expectación la puerta y sonrío al ver como entraban uno a uno sus antiguos discípulos

¡Ryuzaki-Sama! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! – Eiji fue el primero en entrar mientras la abrazaba

¡Que alegría volver a verla! – Oishi continuo mientras uno a uno de sus antiguos compañeros entraba en la casa

Probabilidad de encontrarnos son la entrenadora Ryuzaki: 0%.

¡Me alegro que tus cálculos fallaran! – respondió contento Kawamura

Sakuno se sintió muy feliz de ver a su abuela tan sonriente. Sabia que esa visita le sentaría muy bien. Decidió que prepararía algunos bocadillos y algunas bebida para as visitas

-¿Y Tezuka? – pregunto curiosa Sumire tomando un poco de refresco

- Es todo un profesional – contesto Momoshiro – Esta en Alemania entrenando pero viene seguido a Japón.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso.. – susurro para si misma – todos ustedes se ven muy bien, me siento muy feliz que no dejaran el tenis porque todos tienen mucho potencial. No me equivoque con ninguno de ustedes. Pero lo que me tiene mas contesta es saber que el tenis los mantiene tan unidos

Todos sonrieron y siguieron festejando el encuentro

Tu nieta ha crecido mucho, cuando la vi no lo podía creer – Eiji comento emocionado comiendo otro bocadillo

Es verdad, me hace recordar que ya estoy viejo – comento cansado Momoshiro desalentado

Será el único ya que tus movimiento son muy lentos – pico Kaido haciendo que un nuevo duelo de mirada empezara entre ellos dos

No soy lento serpiente – Todos decidieron ignorar la recurrente lucha entre los dos

Verlas de nuevo me hace pensar en el tiempo de secundaria – comento Fuji con su usual sonrisa

Es verdad, fueron buenos tiempo – se quedaron en silencio un rato atesorando los viejos recuerdos de los campeonatos y entrenamientos, del horrible jugo de Inui y de cómo todos luchaban por ser mas fuertes

Traje un poco mas de limonada – Sakuno los saco de su silencio y coloco la jarra en la mesa sentándose al lado de los muchachos

Muchas gracias ¡Esta deliciosa! – Kawamaru aprovecho y sirvió a todos de nuevo

Díganme – Sumire tomo la palabra - ¿Qué saben de echizen? – pregunto y vigilo la reacción tensa de su nieta

Ahh el pequeño lo esta haciendo muy bien –

Es verdad, Ryoma ha ganado un montón de campeonatos y su nombre suena por todo el mundo del tenis –

Hace mucho que no lo veo – comento triste Momoshiro recordando a su viejo amigo – pero me alegro de saber que cada día se acerca mas a ser uno de los mejores de Japón e incluso del mundo – sonrío satisfecho.

Sakuno se relajo y sonrío para sus adentros. Era verdad. Ryoma estaba cada día mas cerca de su sueño.

Se paro en silencio y salio a caminar frente a la playa. Era relajante sentir la arena en sus pies y como de vez en cuando el agua jugueteaba con estos. La noche le dejaba apreciar un cielo lleno de estrellas que la hacían sentirse diminuta y complacida. Era un espectáculo que pocas veces podía disfrutar en la ciudad.

Frente al océano recordó el ultimo encuentro con su querido Príncipe. Fue en otoño justo antes de irse a entrenar a Estados Unidos a un equipo profesional.

_Las hojas caían amontonadas dejando una cama de colores amarillo, rojo y naranja sobre el suelo. Tomoka la había llamado preocupada a decirle que Echizen se marcharía para no volver haciendo que su corazón se acelerara ¿No lo volvería a ver nunca mas?_

* * *

Dejen sus comentario y estare complacidad de contestarles de regreso en el proximo capi


End file.
